Don't Give Up (Promise You)
first single of Meadowjam Foxes (members: Slice Scilla & JWTM) is coming soon..... Meadowjam Foxes "Don't Give Up (Promise You)" Lyrics Verse 1 (Slice Scilla): Coming soon..... Bridge (Meadowjam Foxes): Oooh, So don't you give it up No don't you dare give up Although you tried so hard Oooh, So don't you give it up No don't you dare give up It's really not that bad for you Hook (Meadowjam Foxes): I promise you it always gets better down the line I promise you that all your sorrows will be left behind And I promise you if you keep trying it'll get better for you And I promise you if you keep fighting you'll get stronger too Verse 2 (Slice Scilla): Coming soon..... Bridge (Meadowjam Foxes): Oooh, So don't you give it up No don't you dare give up Although you tried so hard Oooh, So don't you give it up No don't you dare give up It's really not that bad for you Hook (Meadowjam Foxes): I promise you it always gets better down the line I promise you that all your sorrows will be left behind And I promise you if you keep trying it'll get better for you And I promise you if you keep fighting you'll get stronger too Verse 3 (jwtm.): Trapped in the words that I've been stuck to say (long time) Fortunate twist about losing the game of spades (gone off) Just when magic tricks brought up the fame, proclaim (alright) Give a minute to inspire you feeling vibes to entertain (please hush) Demolish every pain about my future family (uh huh) Matthew, Melissa & Jake, hope I'm not a disgrace (these days) Sometimes I feel like everybody else is on my back, pushing buttons Left and right I'm annoyed so there's no time for discussion Y'all might not figure out yet but I'm embarrassed in this time zone Because of all my selfishness, but where had the time gone? (time gone) Guessing I made time freeze and cheated on most of life's subjects There is more than meets the eye, like asking girls to homecoming Patience is a relative that we are all waiting for (all waiting for) The purple chameleon who raffled out all the ingredients (ingredients) The ones that could cure everyone else, not reptilians (reptilian) Success is about following dreams, past failures so ignore it Bridge (Meadowjam Foxes): Oooh, So don't you give it up No don't you dare give up Although you tried so hard Oooh, So don't you give it up No don't you dare give up It's really not that bad for you Hook x2 (Meadowjam Foxes): I promise you it always gets better down the line I promise you that all your sorrows will be left behind And I promise you if you keep trying it'll get better for you And I promise you if you keep fighting you'll get stronger too Category:Songs Category:Meadowjam Foxes Songs Category:Slice Scilla Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by Slice Scilla Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire